


Late Night Conversations over Tea

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [608]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Tea, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Couldn't sleep.  Apparently I wasn't the only one."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 December 2016  
> Word Count: 431  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: "Couldn't sleep. Apparently I wasn't the only one."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-seven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I have to say that some of the relationship bonds that have grown throughout this sub-arc have made me very happy. They all feel rather organic, and that's something I always strive for in my writing.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"The scariest monsters are the ones that lurk within our souls..."_  
\-- Edgar Allan Poe

 

"You know, pretty soon it's going to be too cold for you to do that."

Simone jerks to a halt as she steps into the kitchen at those words, then glances up to see Patrick making a cup of tea. She offers him a sheepish smile, rubbing her upper arms briskly.

"Yeah, I know," she replies and settles on one of the stools at the island. "What's got you up so late?"

Patrick smiles and slides the cup over to her. It's only as she picks it up that she realizes he already has one for himself. She thought she was better at hiding her late night wanderings.

"Couldn't sleep. Apparently I wasn't the only one." He grins and takes a sip of his tea. "My issue tonight was reminders of Jacob's mother and how different he might be if she hadn't died."

"That has to be hard to deal with," she replies and takes a sip of her tea. The chamomile Ann always has before bed. "Don't you worry that your relationship with him wouldn't be the same if she'd lived?"

"Welcome to the root of my restlessness. I shouldn't worry about it. James and I were adamant from the start that she be part of his life. I'd like to think that the bond I have with Jacob wouldn't have changed with her around, but sometimes doubt creeps in and takes over."

Simone reaches over to squeeze his hand. "You're a great father, Patrick. I hope you know that."

"I do. I just need a little reminder every now and then." He picks up his cup and takes a sip. "And what has you up tonight?"

"I miss Kelly. She was there for me my whole life. Even when she wasn't physically there, she'd call or email or something. There weren't many days where I didn't hear from her somehow. And now I'm going on six months without her at all. Even in a house filled with people that care about me…"

Patrick nods. "You still feel alone. I understand that. You know that she's probably happy that you have people to look after you since she can't, right?"

"Yeah, I try to keep that in mind, but when it doesn't work, stargazing helps."

"Well, you look like you're a bit more settled on this again, yes?" When she nods, he points to her cup. "Then drink your tea and warm up so you can get a little more sleep."

"I will. Thank you, Patrick."


End file.
